For The Love Of A Woman
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Robin lands in trouble. Guy meets a man he hasn't seen since his childhood. Two of the Gang lose their lives trying to save their leader.
1. Traveller On The Road

**Title: For The Love Of A Woman**

**Summary: Robin lands up in trouble. Guy meets a man he hasn't seen since his childhood and two of the Gang lose their lives trying to save their leader.**

**Author's Note: ****I decided to write another fiction! Thanks go to everyone who reviews! ****SPOILERS FOR SERIES TWO! Well basically, Allan's on the dark side. There will be a couple of OC's in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Robin Hood BBC._**

* * *

The sun was rising up above the trees and he was already treading the path to Nottingham. He swept his black hair out of his grey eyes and sighed. He never thought he'd be on this road. He never thought he'd be seeing Nottingham. Pausing for a minute to sit on a rock and rest his aching feet, he shut his eyes and listened to the sound of the wind in the trees.

Then there was a rustling behind him and he leapt up and drew his sword. His eyes darted from side to side. He remained silent not wanting to draw attention to himself but he guessed he'd already been seen. He turned to the left, to the right and checked his back. There was nobody there. He faced forward again and just before he dismissed the sound as a wild animal and put his sword away, a figure jumped down in front of him landing lightly.

"Going somewhere special?" the newcomer asked grinning and drawing his sword.

"Nottingham."

"So, you look like a fairly well off man. Feel like sharing?" asked Robin.

The man's eyes widened and he looked outraged at being asked for his money. "No I do not!" he snapped raising his sword to Robin's throat. Robin parried blow and the man didn't make another attempt.

"I might have to take your money by force," said Robin coolly.

"What? On your own?"

"No. I have a gang," said Robin beckoning in to the trees. There was movement and then four others appeared by Robin's side.

"I'm keeping my money. I'll kill you all if I must but I recommend that you get out of my way," said the traveller.

Robin laughed. "I doubt you'll be killing us!" he said, "We don't want to have to kill you but-."

"ROBIN!" came a shrill cry from somewhere in the trees interrupting Robin. Robin lowered his sword and peered in to the trees.

There was a girl, no older than thirteen, leaning heavily against a tree in exhaustion. Robin recognised her as the daughter of one of the Sheriff's guards from Locksley and hurried up to her forgetting about the traveller.

"Rosa!" Robin said putting his hands on the girl's shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"The Sheriff… He went into Locksley this morning. He said he needed my father for something. I don't know what but father said he didn't want to go because he had to look after us. You've got help!"

"Doesn't your father still work as a guard up in the castle? Isn't it normal for the Sheriff to need him?" asked Robin wanting to get the facts right. Rosa shook her head.

"No. He resigned yesterday. He said that he was getting too old to work and his leg is giving him pains and making it hard for him to walk."

"And the Sheriff just let him go?" Robin wondered highly doubting that the Sheriff would just let a man resign without killing him.

"Father didn't ask. He told his friend that he was going and if the Sheriff asked of him he was to say father had quit," said Rosa sadly, "That was a mistake, I think."

"Yes it was but we're going to get him out," said Robin.

"You're going to help?" asked Rosa hopefully.

"I am but for now I think you should go home and look after your mother. You can't be seen with me. It's a hanging offence. I'll help your father," said Robin comfortingly. Rosa nodded her thanks and turned to leave. Before she did she threw her arms around Robin and hugged him.

"Thank you Robin!" she cried. She smiled at him before running off in to the trees.

Robin waited until she was out of sight before hurrying down to where the gang were still in the way of the traveller.

"Let him go. We've got a job to do," said Robin carrying on past the gang and heading towards the camp.

"Robin?" said Will curiously.

"Just come," Robin demanded. The rest of the gang looked at each other before agreeing to follow on.

The traveller sighed in relief. It wasn't that he was scared of the outlaws; it was that he had to get to Nottingham soon.

* * *


	2. I Am Not Weak

**Author's Note: ****Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome too you know! ****This is a long chapter for me! So, enjoy! **

**Jacqueline Roget - Thanks for reviewing!**

**Marian66 - Am I EVER going to be forgiven for that? ****

* * *

**

The traveller arrived outside Nottingham just before noon. He was far more vigilant now after his encounter with the band of outlaws. He was watching his back and kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

He could see the castle towering above him. He stood and looked up at it with a keen eye. Guy had done well to live in a place like this. He sighed knowing that he himself could have done better. He _could_ have if he had left home. Well, he could say that was what he was doing now. He was leaving home. He was going to Nottingham to try and make a better life for himself. Maybe he could be of some use to the Sheriff.

He'd had to lie and steal to make himself look as though he had quite a lot of money. He had to look like more than an average peasant. He had to look respectable.

Guy wouldn't be happy to see him. Guy would want rid of him and that meant he'd have to get rid of him first. This was going to be a challenge but he accepted that and walked through the castle gates.

* * *

"Okay, you got it?" asked Robin after explaining three possible scenarios that were likely to happen when they went ahead with the plan.

"Yes," said Will.

"Right. You all know what to do," said Robin jumping to his feet. This was going to be risky but it was a risk he was going to have to take to save a life.

"You've got to let me know what's going on. Marian will know what to do. Find her. She'll find a way," Robin said firmly believing in Marian.

"You sure it's going to work?" asked Much, "I mean, what if it all goes wrong?"

"Don't worry! I'll manage!" said Robin flashing them his familiar confident grin.

* * *

Guy walked down the corridor behind the Sheriff. The Sheriff was talking to him about his latest plan to capture Robin Hood but he wasn't really listening.

"-And then once he's trapped we can, are you even listening to me?" asked the Sheriff turning to Guy after he stopped commenting on the plan.

"What? Oh, yes. I am," said Guy quickly. The Sheriff raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Honestly Gisborne. Pull yourself together!" said the Sheriff firmly and dismissed the topic, "Go get the prisoner!"

"The one from Locksley?"

"Yes the one from Locksley! Who else would it be?" snapped the Sheriff.

Guy nodded and turned to head back towards the dungeons. As he turned the corner he found Allan leaning against the wall chatting to one of the guards. "Allan!"

"Guy!" said Allan in surprise.

"Go and get the prisoner!" Guy demanded, not wanting to do the task himself.

"The one from Locksley?" asked Allan.

"Yes the one from Locksley!" growled Guy storming away towards the courtyard. His mind wasn't on prisoners from Locksley or Robin Hood. They could both rot in hell for all he cared. The only one he cared about was Marian. Why couldn't she see that he loved her?

* * *

Marian sat alone on a bench in the courtyard. She was watching a man that looked remarkably like Guy hanging around the gate with a calculating expression. She got up and walked towards him. He looked at her and she saw that it wasn't Guy.

"Can I help you?" she asked nervously.

"I'm looking for the Sheriff," said the man.

"Oh, that's him there," said Marian pointing to the Sheriff, whom had just had appeared out of the door and was standing at the top of the steps. She was becoming increasingly suspicious of this man.

"Thank you," the man said before moving on towards the Sheriff. Marian followed at a distance and hid in the corner beside the steps so she could listen in on the conversation.

"My lord Sheriff," said the man.

"Who are you?" demanded the Sheriff.

"Bernard of Scarborough," replied the new man, "I come looking for a position and I heard of the greatness of Nottingham and thought I would try my hand here."

Marian knew the man was playing to the Sheriff's desire for glory. He was complementing him and trying to make him feel good.

"You did? Well, what talents have you?" asked the Sheriff.

"I am a fair fighter. I fought in the Holy War for a time but I came home to look after my father," said the man.

"Your father?"

"Yes. Father said he would be alright while I was away he would send for my brother to come home. My brother never came. I came home and father was dead," said the man with venom in his voice.

"I'll see what I can do," said the Sheriff, "For now, go back to what ever you were doing! It's show time!"

* * *

Allan dragged the old villager through the corridor wondering what was to happen to him now. The man was bleeding and he was dragging his left leg. Allan didn't want to watch him die but he couldn't disobey anything that the Sheriff and Gisborne asked because then he'd be thrown out of the castle… or worse.

"Please… I have a... daughter!" begged the man. Allan didn't say anything. Once the reached the door at the top of the steps Allan spotted the Sheriff.

The Sheriff smiled and beckoned to the guards who ran over at once.

"This man shall hang! He has committed crimes against the county! He refused to turn up to work and only after I asked of him was I told that he wasn't coming back! What would Nottingham do if all our guards decided not to come to do their duty? We would fall into ruin! And we can't have that!" sang the Sheriff rocking on the balls of his feet in excitement.

The peasant tried to escape as his hands were bound and the hood lowered over his head. He screamed for his family; his wife, his daughter.

The Sheriff just laughed as the crowd cried and turned away in horror. Others couldn't draw their eyes away. "HANG HIM!" shrieked the Sheriff and on his command the platform dropped from beneath the man. The crowd scream. The man swung and everyone was praying for some miracle; another life was being taken for no good reason.

Then an arrow flew out of nowhere and split the rope hanging the man. He hit the ground with a sickening thump.

Robin jogged over to the platform ducking in and out of people in the crowd trying to remain hidden.

"ROBIN HOOD!" called the Sheriff casting around for some sign of him. Guy sighed knowing where this was going. Marian felt her heart skip a beat knowing that Robin was going to save the day again.

"GOT HIM!" came a triumphant yell from somewhere just left of the platform. There was a moment's confusion until people started pointing to the source of the commotion.

Bernard held Robin tightly and kept the knife to his throat. Robin struggled and tried to break free but Bernard was too strong. It was obvious he'd been training. He didn't give in to Robin's desperate escape attempts.

"I'm going to prove myself to the Sheriff! To my brother! I'm going to make him see I'm not the man that he said I was! I AM NOT WEAK!" cried Bernard before adding to Robin, "Move!"

He dragged Robin up on to the platform beside the pheasant that hadn't moved since he fell and that worried Robin.

"You don't have to do this!" Robin implored trying to make the man see sense.

"Oh I think I do," he hissed. Robin threw his bow to the ground and grabbed the man's hand and tried to pry the hand with the knife away from his throat. The man didn't budge.

Bernard resorted to pressing his arm into Robin's throat to stop him protesting. He looked around spotted Guy and smiled. This was his chance. He pressed his knife into the captive outlaw's arm and felt Robin tense in his grip. Robin gave a strangled cry before the darkness closed in on him.

* * *

**Okay, Marian66, I might understand if you haven't forgiven me yet. I seem to end up hurting at least one character within the first few chapter's every time.**


	3. Remember Me?

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Hope you're enjoying this story so far. **

**Jacqueline Roget - Maybe I am going to kill him... maybe I'm not... You'll find out soon enough!**

**Marian66 - Why can't I ever be forgiven?! I might really call upon my armed guard again...**

**DeanParker - If you do get the chance to kill me you will never find out what happens at the end of the story and that just wouldn't be fair to the other readers who aren't plotting my murder... I might have already made front page news "Girl Killed By FanFiction Story Reviewers!" LOL!**

**

* * *

**

Robin was suddenly aware of a pounding in his head. He felt the stone floor beneath him and cords cutting into his wrists. It hurt but he knew better to make a sound and give himself away until he knew what was going on around him.

He opened one eye and saw the castle dungeon swimming into view. His heart sank but it was no more than he could have expected.

He couldn't hear anyone in the room and there was nobody to be seen so he opened both eyes and made to push himself up off the floor. Without warning, Robin felt his left arm give way beneath him and he landed on it heavily and pain shot through his body. He moaned and tried again ignoring the pain.

Once he was on his knees he leaned back against the wall and struggled against the cords on his wrists. They didn't budge so he resorted to trying to pull at it with his teeth. Every movement caused a sharp pain to resound in his body making him gasp for breath. He was horribly aware of the blood seeping from his arm making his shirt wet and uncomfortable.

* * *

"So, you wanted to prove yourself?" asked the Sheriff coolly with a twisted smile upon his face.

"Yes. I did. To my older brother," said Bernard nervously twisting his hands. The Sheriff grinned.

"Well, you certainly did that my friend! Robin Hood is facing his death and he didn't even succeed in his plan! The peasant man is dead!" exclaimed the Sheriff clapping his hands. Bernard nodded and smiled.

"May I enquire, my Lord, as to whether I may be allowed a job in the castle?" asked Bernard slowly and politely.

"Oh, I should think so!" said the Sheriff beckoning Bernard along the corridor towards the dungeon.

"Yes?"

"I think you should be… my commander! For the guards! You know, being in charge of them since you _did_ fight in the Holy War," said the Sheriff.

"Thank you my Lord," said Bernard aware that he could get a higher position with time.

By this time the two men had reached the dungeons the conversation had turned to money and after a short time deciding on wages they flung open the dungeon door and found Robin leaning against the wall and breathing heavily.

"Robin…" said the Sheriff sneering, "Robin, Robin, Robin."

Robin glared up at the Sheriff not having the energy to say anything and he didn't know what to say anyway. He was struggling to keep himself alert and the cords were cutting into his wrists and drawing blood now.

"Hurts, does it?" asked the Sheriff indicating the wound on Robin's arm. Robin glowered at the Sheriff refusing to let him gain even the smallest victory over him.

"The peasant is dead, Robin. You failed!" said the Sheriff gleefully. Robin kept his eyes fixed on the Sheriff stubborn and resolute trying not to show the pain he was feeling. The Sheriff sighed. "Anyone would think you've had your tongue cut out!" he exclaimed pausing momentarily, "Hey, there's an idea!"

"I don't think so," said Robin, "You see, you do not play games with me anymore than we do you!"

"Was that a threat?" gloated the Sheriff, "And I'd like you to meet my new Commander, Bernard," he added as an after thought. Bernard nodded to Robin with a horrible, twisted grin on his face that Robin could only connect with pain and probably his own doom.

"Remember me do you?" asked Bernard just as the door opened and Guy and Allan walked into the room. Robin heisted, thinking over the question. "I fought alongside you in the Holy Land, remember, surprised you didn't recognise me earlier on in the forest actually. Oh yes, and I stabbed you outside," he laughed.

"Yeah, I remember you. You were the man who was too scared to save his friends. You were the man who would give up his friends so he himself could live. You were the man that got stabbed and we all ran to help you. We all risked our lives to get you back to safety and you threw it all back in our faces!" Robin had to stop to gain his breath again. Bernard stared intently at the outlaw and laughed.

"Risked you lives? You? You did it to look the hero!" hissed Bernard. Robin sighed and shook his head.

"No. I couldn't let you die," he contradicted.

"You didn't want my death on your conscience!" Bernard snapped coldly. Robin tried to get to his feet but Bernard pushed him back down again.

"I could not let you die. You had a family back at home who needed you," said Robin.

"Not a family who cared about me!" Bernard spat, "They wouldn't give a damn if I died!"

"Wouldn't they?" came another voice from the doorway. The Sheriff and Bernard spun around to see the newcomer. It was Guy. Robin sighed, why couldn't it have been someone here to help him?

"You don't care about me so stop pretending!" said Bernard bitterly to Guy. Guy looked at the ground shiftily.

"But you _are_ my brother and you can't deny it!" said Guy.


	4. Beginner's Luck

**Author's Note: It's me again! Here's the update! At last! I'm trying to update regularly but I've got a lot on right now, between concerts and parties and things of the sort. Thanks for all being great! I love getting reviews. It's really encouraging! **

**tiasworld - Thanks for leaving a review! Much appreciated! Yeah, thanks for pointing the pheasant thing out, I'll go back and change that some time! Thanks!**

**DeanParker - Yep. I love family reunions! **

**Jacqueline Roget - Glad you think so! **

**

* * *

**

The room waited in silence. The Sheriff's eyes widened in light of his new discovery.

"You're brother, Gisborne?"

"Yes. My brother," said Guy spitting out the words as though they had burned him.

"You don't deserve brotherhood with me!" Bernard countered. Guy glared at him. When nobody spoke Bernard continued.

"You left when mother died! You left father and I on our own to fend for ourselves while you came and made a living for yourself in Nottingham!"

"You managed!" said Guy watching his brother carefully as though expecting him to attack.

"I sent you a message to come home! I was going to the Holy Land to fight for the King and England! Father lied to me. He said you'd replied to my message and were on your way," said Bernard his eyes glistening with tears.

"I went to the Holy Land too!" challenged Guy with hatred shining in his eyes. Bernard faltered in his adamant loathing.

"What?"

"I went to the Holy Land too!" said Guy again.

Robin felt his blood boil as he heard those words. "You went to the Holy Land to kill the King!" he managed to cry in the moment's silence that followed Guy's statement.

"Remember what I said about cutting out that vicious tongue of yours Robin?" chided the Sheriff patronisingly.

"You wouldn't," said Robin trying to keep confidence in his voice but his head was pounding and he was feeling weaker by the second.

"I suppose. Then I wouldn't be able to hear you beg for mercy. I wouldn't hear you cry in pain. I wouldn't hear you beg us not to kill Marian!" sneered the Sheriff. Robin bit his lip to stop himself retaliating. He couldn't let them endanger Marian for the sake of an argument.

Once the Sheriff had silenced Robin, Bernard seemed to have comprehended what Guy was saying now. "What about father?" he demanded to know, "I asked you to care for him!"

"You think you are stronger than me in battle?" asked Guy.

"Yes. I do and now I have proof. From what I've heard you've been trying for months to catch this man," he said gesturing to Robin, "And I have him in a matter of minutes!"

"He's a slippery outlaw that takes time to be figured out!" blurted Guy trying to form a good argument.

Robin smiled to himself. "And my capture was just beginners luck?" asked Robin. Guy nodded finding himself unable to construct a defence.

"You left us both!" Bernard said, "I went to the Holy Land under the belief that you were coming home! Then when I was in the Holy Land I had to go home because I got news that you hadn't come and-."

"Liar," Robin interrupted bluntly, "You came home because you got hurt and when Cooper and Jacob died to save you, you couldn't face the guilt and went home!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Bernard.

"And before that day, Jacob was injured in combat and you were the only one nearby and left him in panic. You left him for dead!"

"He was!"

"He wasn't! He died only days later from his wounds after saving you!" Robin said firmly, remembering what had happened only too vividly.

"Not my problem!" Bernard hissed through clenched teeth. Robin looked up at him with disgust written all over his face.

"It's always going to be your problem," Robin said coldly.

"I'm not here to have discussions with outlaws."

"What are you here for then?" asked Guy.

"To make a living."


	5. Plans

**Author's Note: Here we go. Sorry the update took so long. And tonight's episode was brilliant!!**

**HuntressofDarkness91 - I'm so glad that at least one person won't kill me! I have a plan for Robin! But I can't tell you yet! MWAH HA HA!**

**Marian66 - Hmmm... I didn't say it was funny. It was actually really hard to write that other story!! YOUR Robin??!! Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing! I have my body guard hired now by the way!! LOL!**

**

* * *

**

Djaq dashed towards the gate of Nottingham and spotted Marian waiting for her as Robin had planned. "He's not come back has he?" asked Djaq.

Marian shook her head. "He got caught. I can't get into the dungeons. It's been blocked to all but the Sheriff and Guy," Marian explained quickly.

"The first plan?" Djaq said. Marian nodded again. Now it was time to act. She turned and hurried back off the castle while Djaq mounted her horse and raced back to camp to spread the word and get the Gang organised.

* * *

"Marian!" said Sir Guy of Gisborne loudly jogging down the stone corridor to catch up with Marian. He seemed concerned about something.

"Guy," said Marian in surprise. This wasn't a good time for him to find her. She was on a mission. She had to get to Robin.

"Where are you going? And where's your guard?" asked Guy suspiciously. Marian hesitated, thinking quickly.

"I was just going to the dungeons," she said.

"Why?" asked Guy, "I did not think that you wanted to be down there. Not after your father-."

"After my father was held there for so long," finished Marian quickly before Guy could.

"And besides, you have no need to be down there. It won't be pleasant. You do know that Hood's been caught?" asked Guy. Marian nodded.

"Yes. I did. I just… before he dies… I wanted to speak with him," said Marian, "About what happened with my father."

"Oh?"

"Yes. There are scores I need to settle with him before he is hanged."

"He isn't going to be hanged," said Guy taking Marian's arm. She glanced down at his hand and tried to remain calm. "No. He is going to be held for a while. The Sheriff wants to see him suffer. He wants to see him cry and beg for mercy," said Guy trying to disguise the cold smile on his face.

Marian took a step back in shock and shook her head in disbelief. Once she thought about it, it was probably best that Robin wasn't going to be hanged straight off. Then there was time to save him.

"I wish to speak with him while I can still get a coherent word out of him," said Marian firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am."

"Very well. I shall accompany you," said Guy putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her along the corridor.

Marian felt her heart pounding with the fear of what she might find in the dungeons. She had to get Robin on his own. She had to tell him about the gang's plan; the escape plan.


	6. Nobody

**Author's Note: Here we go then. Next chapter! WOO! **

**Marian66 - Here's your update. **

**socksycherry - Thanks for reviewing! I noticed that think with the previews too! I so can't wait for the next episode! NINETY MINUTES! A WHOLE NINETY MINUTES!!**

**I am The Lev - Hope this lives up to expectations...**

**Jacqueline Roget - Yup, Guy is SO Stupid sometimes! Notice capital letter! LOL!**

**DeanParker - I'll tell you how. **

**

* * *

**

Guy flung open the door to the dungeon and felt relief wash over him when he saw that Bernard and the Sheriff were gone. He felt Marian tense as he led her into the dungeon. It was obvious she was preparing for what she might see.

"I won't let him hurt you," Guy purred in to her. Marian turned and smiled at him. He did genuinely care for her.

"Thank you, Sir Guy, but can I speak to Hood on my own for a moment?" she asked quietly.

"No. I can't let you do that," said Guy.

"Please?"

"No," said Guy holding her tighter, "I don't want to lose you."

Marian didn't answer but looked up at Guy and saw he looked scared for her. She would have to think of another plan. She also had to make sure Guy thought she wasn't in love with Robin because that would give the whole game away. Her mind was spinning with possibilities and none of them made sense to her.

Robin struggled against the pull of darkness. He looked around the room, desperate for an escape route. His shirt was feeling wet and uncomfortable. There was blood steadily dripping from his shoulder and he was all too aware of how much blood he was losing.

He looked up at the newcomers hoping against hope that it was one of the Gang come to help. It was Guy. He squinted in to the gloom and spotted Marian beside him. His heart sank. What was going on here? Why was she with him again? Robin started questioningly at her but she didn't say anything? How could she when Guy was standing right beside her?

"Well, I thought you wanted to say something?" prompted Guy.

Marian nodded and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you help my father when he was dying?" she demanded.

Robin blinked in confusion. Why was she bringing this up?"What?" Robin whispered unable to raise his voice anymore.

"Why didn't you help him? You could have stopped him dying!" Marian snapped.

"Marian…?" Robin began. Marian shrugged herself free of Guy's grip and took her knife and stormed over to Robin. Robin struggled backwards slightly. Marian ducked down beside him on the floor and, making sure she was blocking Robin from view of Guy, punched Robin in the stomach. Robin bent over wincing in pain and grabbing her hand in one fluid motion and she whispered in to his ear, "The first one," she said standing up, "That was for my father!"

"Marian…" Robin began trying to hold on to her hand. Guy walked forward and sneering at Robin he pulled her away out of the dungeon. Robin was left feeling miserable and confused but at least he knew what the Gang were planning to do.

* * *

Allan sat on a wall in Locksley swinging his feet. Why was he alone? He'd thought that going to Guy would have given him everything he wanted bit it hadn't. It had made him lonely. He was hurting people. And that made people hate him. Guy didn't even like him. Nobody cared for him.

When he'd been with Robin, there'd been people who cared. Not now. Not anymore. Not ever. He was alone. He was lost. He was Allan A Dale. He was Allan A Dale left alone in a world where nobody cared… nobody at all.


	7. I Thought

**Author's Note: Here's a nice short chapter! Updates have been slow because I have been working more on my other story "Doves".**

**xxCCxx - Here's what's gonna happen next. **

**Marian66 - Okay, you can't have Robin AND Allan!!! That's just not fair. **

**Jacqueline Roget - Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

Djaq ran along the corridor keeping her mission in mind and focusing on her destination. She knew she had to do this. She didn't want to be going to the dungeons but she had no choice. She had to if they had any chance of getting Robin back alive.

"Allan!" she cried in panic as a man, an all too familiar face, blocked her way.

"Djaq?" said Allan is shock at seeing Djaq in the castle alone. Djaq stared at him wondering what he was going to do now. She had no way of telling. She'd thought she'd known him but since he joined the Sheriff she wasn't so sure anymore.

"What are you doing here?" asked Allan already knowing the answer but his mind was telling him something different, _she's come to tell you that you can come back to camp. She's come to say she loves you and that she can forgive your mistakes. _

"I can't tell you that," Djaq said quietly lowering her eyes. She'd liked Allan when he was in the Gang and knowing that was making this still harder for her.

"I can help you!" Allan said but again the voice in his head was telling him something different, _don't ask. Then you'll tell. Then you'll lose her forever. She won't love you if she's dead because of you. _

"How do I know I can trust you?" Djaq asked sadly. Her words tore at Allan's heart and he felt her slipping away from him.

"Please give me a chance!" Allan begged.

"I haven't got time for this Allan! Robin needs me!" Djaq said trying to push past him.

"So you're here for Robin?" asked Allan.

"What did you think?" Djaq retorted hotly. Allan looked at her sadly his mind resounding with what he'd hoped for, _"I've come to see you Allan. We can go and find Robin together and when he sees you've come to help him he'll want you back. I love you Allan."_

"I thought…" Allan began, "Djaq, I'm sorry about what happened." Allan shut his eyes waiting for her reaction. He hadn't meant to say anything but he had. He'd said what he'd so badly wanted to say to someone for so long.

"Are you though?" Djaq asked looking up at Allan, "I thought I knew you Allan. I thought you were a man I could trust. I thought you were someone who would always be there. Then Robin said there was a traitor in the Gang and I knew. I knew it was you. Everything made sense. Why, Allan? Why did you do it?"

"I… I…" Allan started but before he could finish talking Djaq had walked away and left him standing there in the corridor.

* * *

Marian sat in her room thinking quietly. She'd hurt Robin and she didn't even know if he'd understood properly. She couldn't get the image of him lying in pain out of her head. She couldn't bear to think about how a man could be reduced to such agony - especially the man she loved so much.

There was a knock on her door and she looked up. It must be Guy but she couldn't help but hope that it would be Robin. She hoped it was him at the other side of the door and he'd come to tell him he was fine and that he loved her.

She opened the door. It wasn't Robin. It wasn't even Guy. It was Bernard.

* * *


	8. Who Was He Kidding

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but I was working on _Doves_ and didn't have much time for this one or _What About Me_. Oh yeah, it might interest some of you to know that "_Long Way From Home_" my songfic, will be back up again soon! It needed some serious editing but I've done that now so hopefully it'll be better!**

**Jacqueline Roget - Oh yes. **

**Marian66 - Why? That's still not fair!**

**Keiri Bradon - Thanks for leaving a review! Glad you like it and here's the update! (Sorry it took so long!)**

**I am The Lev - Your poor baby? Makes him sound really cute and innocent! Yes, it is something sinisterly romantic! **

**CalonLan - Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!**

**xxCCxx - Yep, I will stop it at the good part and then make you wait over a week for the update! Sorry about that by the way!**

**MontyPythonFan - Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!**

**Mac's Girl - Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update!**

**

* * *

**

"May I come in, my pretty lady?" smiled Bernard making Marian's skin crawl.

She nodded knowing it was no use objecting. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked wanting to know why he was invading her room… even though she had granted him permission to be here.

"I wanted to ask a favour…" he began surveying her for any reaction. When she didn't give one he carried on.

"My brother… Guy," he said almost spitting out the word.

"Guy is your brother?"

"Yes, he is," said Bernard. Marian saw hatred and jealousy burning in the man's eyes.

"You do not like him?"

"No. He betrayed my father and I. He said he was going to care for father while I was in the Holy Land but he never came. Father is dead now."

"I'm sorry," Marian said quietly.

"I want what Guy has!" Bernard burst out suddenly, "I want position, I want power, and I want you!"

"What?" Marian repeated uncertainly.

"I want to hurt him as he hurt me and killed my father!" Bernard yelled fury taking hold of him now. Marian took a step back and shook her head.

"Stop!" she said, her voice wavering as Bernard ran at her drawing his sword.

"Come with me and I have no need to hurt you!" Bernard said.

"I can't come! I have a life here!" she said thinking frantically of Robin and how she wished he would come…then she remembered he was trapped in the dungeon.

"NO!" Bernard yelled grabbing her arm, "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

Marian didn't remember anything else. She remembered the man's fist flying towards her… the pain and then nothing… nothing but the black.

* * *

"DJAQ!" Robin gasped as the door of the dungeon was flung open. He was glad the gaoler had gone out for the time being but he could be back any moment.

"Marian told you?"

"Yeah…" Robin said struggling for breath. Djaq knelt down beside him and wondered why the Sheriff hadn't thrown him in a cell. But then again, she should be grateful. She noticed he'd managed to rid himself of the ropes binding his wrists.

"Are you ready?" she asked quietly. Robin nodded as she helped him to his feet. The world spun for a moment before everything righted its self again.

"You're hurt?" said Djaq worriedly looking at the blood dripping from her fellow outlaw's shoulder.

"I can cope," Robin said. Who was he kidding? The pain was nearly blinding him and he knew he was going to hinder the escape rather than be any help to her. Djaq raised her eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"I got stabbed," Robin muttered feeling ashamed that he had let something like that happen to himself…something he could have avoided.

"I can take a look-," Djaq began.

"Yes. But not here, we need to get out!" Robin said taking a tentative step towards the door but feeling that all the energy had left his body and he could hardly walk.

"You can't," Djaq said looking worried silently cursing her size - if she was stronger she could have supported him better.

"I can!" Robin said out of pure desperation. Djaq shook her head.

"Robin, you can hardly breathe!" she said. Robin knew it was true and hearing it made him see the situation in a new light. He was going to die. He was going to die in Nottingham castle dungeons at the hands of Guy's scheming brother. Then he thought of Marian. He couldn't die now.

"Wait here. I'll get John!" Djaq said lowering Robin to the ground again and dashing away out of the door. He was alone again… He was going to die alone. Then the door opened again. He looked up hopefully but his hope was in vain.


	9. Being Childish

**xxCCxx - Okay, I admit I am totally and one hundred percent evil. **

**KeepingAmused - Yup, prepare for more tension! Thank for reviewing.**

**littlemissmaster - Glad you like it!**

**Keiri Brandon - I love lego! I have loads of Harry Potter lego!**

**Marian66 - I don't get anyone??? LOL! It doesn't matter. Judging by my fics... they all end up dead anyway so, what's the point? **

**Jacqueline Roget - Yes. That I may be. **

**I am The Lev - You can know now!**

**Alice - Yeah... I end up torturing everyone! Ha. Oh heck... not the imps again!! **

**

* * *

**

Robin watched for a moment as the figure came further into the room escorted by Allan. The traitor met Robin's eyes for a moment before throwing the girl he was dragging along to the ground. She screamed and crept into the corner.

"Robin?" Allan probed. Robin blatantly ignored his name being spoken. He didn't care if he was being childish.

"Robin! I saw Djaq!" Allan said throwing caution to the winds.

"What?" Robin gasped suddenly forgetting he was ignoring the man before him.

"She was coming down to help you? Did she get here?" asked Allan. Robin didn't answer. He wasn't sure if Allan was scouting for information about any possible rescue attempts. He couldn't be sure of anything surrounding Allan A Dale.

"Robin, look… I've made mistakes but-."

"Mistakes? You've sold us all out to Gisborne, Allan. You didn't do it by mistake!"

"You don't understand! I was tortured and if I didn't turn spy Guy was going to kill me!"

"I'd have taken death," Robin said.

"But Robin it's not that simple!" Allan protested but Robin wasn't listening anymore. Allan sighed and stormed out of the room. Maybe Robin wasn't ready to forgive him.

"You said you'd save my father!" came a small voice from the corner and Robin looked up and saw Rosa glaring at him.

"I tried… I swear, I did!" Robin pleaded hating the look of betrayal in Rosa's dark eyes.

"He died!" Rosa sobbed and she pulled herself to her feet and ran at Robin waving her fists and she hit him in the face. He didn't try and stop her, he didn't have the strength but he did try and talk her out of it.

"Rosa! This… isn't going to help!" Robin said quietly.

"You promised! Robin, you told me you would get him out!" Rosa screamed.

"What about your mother, Rosa, why are you here?"

"I hit Guy's man when he told me father was dead. He arrested me!" Rosa cried with tears pouring down her cheeks. She stopped hitting out at Robin and fell to her knees beside him and buried her head in her hands.

"Robin," came an unwelcome voice from the doorway distracting him from Rosa.

"What?" asked Robin impatiently. The Sheriff smiled liking the fact that he was getting to the young outlaw.

"You're needed," said the Sheriff. Robin bit his lip and absently moved his hand to his injured shoulder. He didn't say anything but looked questioningly waiting for him to expand on the subject.

"Gisborne!" yelled the Sheriff beckoning for the said man. Guy wandered in looking sullen and looked at Robin and smiled cruelly. He walked over and kicked Robin in the stomach causing him to crumple to the ground.

"Come, Robin," said the Sheriff icily, "We're going to Locksley!"

"Why?" Robin demanded, his love for the peasants of the little village flaring up inside him.

"So they can see their hero be destroyed!" said Guy as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're going to kill me. Why not do it now?" said Robin not wanting to suffer but he more importantly didn't want to see the faces of the villagers if he got hurt - and his already wounded pride was protesting strongly.

"No!" Rosa gasped quietly from the corner. Robin glanced at her and shook his head in warning. She couldn't get hurt because of him. She'd already lost her father.

"Because I don't want to kill you! I want you alive!" sneered the Sheriff with the familiar grin set on his face.

"Get up!" snapped Guy grabbing Robin's injured arm and dragging him to his feet. Robin's whole body screamed in protest but not a word left his mouth. If he was going to be tortured and humiliated, he wasn't going to let them do that.

Guy let go of Robin and shoved him towards the door Robin fell to the floor, unable to stand. Guy laughed and picked up the worn out man and set him on his feet again and pushed past him to walk out of the room.

"ALLAN!" he roared and much to Robin's horror Allan A Dale came hurrying back in to the dungeons. He gasped as he saw Robin but averted his eyes.

"Take him to Locksley," Guy demanded.

"Guy… I… uh," Allan stuttered.

"Are you sure that's wise?" the Sheriff asked abruptly, "He used to be one of Hood's Gang!" Guy considered that point for a moment before grabbing Robin's throat and pushing him out of the door himself.

Allan watched them go wondering what he could do. He'd thought Djaq was going to get Robin out of the castle. Obviously not. She's maybe lied to him, would she do that?

Then the door opened and Djaq and John burst in.

"You!" John yelled before raising his staff and taking a step towards Allan.


	10. Show Time

**Keiri Brandon – Have you calmed down now? Don't worry; I'm always on the computer for too long!**

**I am The Lev – Poor little pumpkin? Fair enough. **

**Marian66 – Yup, here's the update! **

**Lynda – Thanks, glad you liked my story! **

**Alice – Do you have to send evil creatures after me? How about little fluffy bunnies! They're cute? Actually, no, don't. I'll stick with the pixies!**

**Mac's Girl – Here's more!**

**Outlaw of Sherwood – Here's what happens. Thanks for reviewing!  
xxCCxx – I bet you hate me for all these cliffies, but I like doing it!**

**Jacqueline Roget – Yup, but when have I ever made things happen on time? **

* * *

"John! I didn't want to betray you! I wouldn't let them hurt you!" Allan pleaded feeling the cold, hard stonewall in his back and John's staff at his throat.

"You hurt us all by spilling our secrets to Gisborne!" John snarled. Allan had rarely seen him this angry before and it scared him.

"Djaq! Please! Tell him I didn't want to!" Allan begged looking past John to Djaq. She looked at the ground unable to meet Allan's eyes.

"You got yourself into this mess, Allan!" John said raising his fist to hit Allan.

"No!" Djaq cried running forward and grabbing the bigger man's arm.

"What? He deserves this!" John said trying to shake Djaq off.

"What about Robin!" Djaq explained.

"What?"

"Where is he?" Djaq demanded of Allan. The traitor looked at John with a calculating expression on his face.

"Get off me and I'll tell you!" he said. Djaq nodded at John telling him to let go of Allan but he seemed to have other ideas.

"Tell us, or I'll make you tell us!" John snapped. Allan bit his lip and Djaq suddenly wanted to go and help him. He could change, with help he could go back to being the Allan A Dale she'd known when she first joined the Gang.

"John! Let him go!" she begged.

"Djaq, this man, he-," John began before he was interrupted by a small voice from beside them.

"They've taken Robin," Rosa said quietly. Djaq knelt down beside the frightened girl and took her hand.

"It's alright, we'll get you out of-."

"No!" came Allan's panicked cry, "You take her and I'll lose my job for letting her get away!"

"Try putting others before yourself for once," Djaq retorted hotly.

"Robin?" prompted John still pinning Allan against the wall.

"Uh, they took him to Locksley. They said they were going to…they said-,"

"What?" John said the impatience written all over his face. Rosa's eyes filled with frightened tears and she gazed at the outlaws nervously before speaking.

"The Sheriff said he was going to destroy Robin," sobbed Rosa desperately. Djaq put her arms around the girl and hugged her.

"Come on, let's go!" John said casting Allan unceremoniously to the ground. Allan let out a small whimper and clambered to his feet again and ran out of the dungeons in fear that John might hurt him.

"Yes," said Djaq helping Rosa to her feet. Rosa smiled gratefully at Djaq and then followed the outlaws to the door. Then they were stopped in their tracks by a swarm of the Sheriff's guards.

"Well, well, what have we here?" sneered one particularly thuggish guard. Djaq knew at once that they were outnumbered. There was no way they were going to fight their way out of this one, especially with Rosa in tow.

* * *

"Home sweet home, isn't it Robin?" smiled the Sheriff as Guy threw the outlaw to his knee. "Show time, Gisborne!"

"PEOPLE OF LOCKSLEY!" Guy yelled walking in to the little village. Several peasants stopped what they were doing and looked up nervously feeling that this could only be bad news. Then someone saw Robin and gasped tap her friend on the shoulder and point.

"GATHER ROUND!" Guy shouted and the guards went around backing up the command by rounding up the villagers and arranging them in rows before Locksley Manor.

Guy picked up a thick rope and looped it over Robin's head and tied the other end to a post intended for tethering horses. Then he bound the outlaw's hands behind his back and pushed him to ground and Robin felt bitter tears pressing against his eyes when he heard the people- his people – gasp and scream for him.

"So sorry Robin," laughed the Sheriff taking a seat on the steps of the manor, "A clue. No! Come on Gisborne, time for some entertainment!"


	11. I Think He's Ours Now

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Much appreciated!**

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Much asked nervously. Will didn't answer at once. He looked around the courtyard as though expecting Djaq, Will and Robin to burst out and run over to them.

"I don't know," he said after a while.

"Should we go after them?"

"No," Will said firmly. They couldn't risk them all getting caught. His stomach leapt as he thought of Djaq being caught by the Sheriff but he tried not to think about that. She was strong and she wouldn't get caught easily.

"Oh no," said Much quietly.

"What?" asked Will looking apprehensive.

"Allan," said Much simply. Will cast around and his eyes fell on Allan A Dale.

"You," said Will as Allan ran over to them.

"Will! Much!" Allan whispered trying to catch his breath, "Robin…"

"Robin? What about him?" Will demanded. Allan looked at the young carpenter with something resembling regret in his eyes.

"The Sheriff and Guy. They took him to Locksley!" Allan said. Much's eyes widened in shock. Will bit his lip.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Will asked.

"Look, mate, would I lie to you?"

"Yes," Will said plainly.

Allan looked lost for words."You've got to believe me, for Robin's sake!" he implored.

"What about Djaq and John?" asked Will.

"I saw them in the dungeons, they just missed Robin," Allan explained trying desperately to make them understand. Both outlaws fell silent but it was Much who spoke first.

"I'll go to Locksley. Will, you stay here and wait for Djaq and John," he said. Will nodded realising that this was the only plan they had that meant they could be sure if Robin was in Locksley and also wait and see if Djaq and John escaped, with or without their leader.

* * *

"How does it feel?" asked Guy kicking Robin in the stomach as he paced up and down in front of him, "How does it feel to be at the mercy of me? How does it feel to know that I could kill you at any moment?"

Robin didn't say anything. He glared up at the Guy and saw the man flinch slightly at the hatred burning in the outlaw's eyes.

"SPEAK!" said Guy raising his hand and hutting Robin across the jaw.

"What do you want… me to say?" said Robin icily, "Do you… want me to say that… I'm going to give in? If that's what you… think I'll say, then you don't know me that well."

"What are you going to say then?" asked Guy pulling Robin to his feet again. Robin gasped for breath as the pain wrenched through his body again. Guy smiled cruelly before picking up his sword. Robin's eyes betrayed a flicker of fear that only lasted for a split second. He wasn't going to make this easy for Guy. Guy pulled out a rag and put it in Robin's mouth tying behind his head stopping him from speaking.

* * *

Much ran through the trees panting for breath. His heart was pounding frantically with fear and determination. He had to get to Robin. He had to find his master. He raced out of the trees and on to the hill over looking Locksley and remembered it as Robin's favourite haunt.

Down in the village below he could see all the villagers gathered round in a group. Much raced down in to the village drawing his sword as he went. Skidding to a halt in front of Locksley Manor he spotted his master on his knees, tied to a post. Robin looked up at Much with a hopeful yet horrified expression. It sickened Much to see his master weakened and hurt in such a way. Robin was struggling to hold on, he was greatly wounded and on the point of giving up. That was not the man that Much knew. Robin's determination was wearing thin and Guy knew it.

"Leave him!" Much cried in to the silence.

Robin watched his friend raise his weapon to Guy's throat the glared heatedly at him. Guy smiled at him.

"Or what?"

"Or… I'll kill you!" Much said. Robin felt despair take hold. Guy was going to hurt Much too. Robin tried to call out to his friend as the guards closed in behind him. One of them raised his sword. Robin couldn't tear his eyes away from his best friend as the servant fell to the ground gasping. Much cried out to Robin and then collapsed.

Robin felt the tears pouring down his cheeks and tried to pull against the ropes binding him ignoring the pain resounding through his exhausted body. He had to get to Much, he had to help him. Guy smirked at Robin's distress and a cold laugh escaped his lips. The young outlaw didn't hear Guy's laughter. He didn't hear anything but the pounding in his ears.

"I think he's ours now," said the Sheriff with a satisfied smile on his face as Robin tugged desperately on the ropes.

* * *

Djaq threw her weapon to the ground and raised her hands in a sign of surrender. Perhaps if they allowed themselves to be captured, they would be taken to Locksley. If what Rosa said was true, Robin was going to need all the help he could get. She'd seen him herself and he wasn't going to be able to resist anything the Sheriff did to him.

John looked at him, slightly puzzled. Why was she giving up without a fight? Could she be that foolish? He raised his staff and made to hit out at the man directly in front of him but Djaq grabbed his arm to stop him. He, realising her game, nodded and discarded to staff.

Rosa stood beside Djaq trembling in fear and looking around nervously. The guards started to walk into the room and force them up against the walls.

* * *

The first thing Marian knew when she woke up was that she was on a horse. She could feel Bernard behind her and she tried to push him away.

"Awake?" Bernard muttered. Marian didn't say anything; she waited, trying to decide what to do next.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Locksley."

"Why?"

"To kill Guy and that foul mouthed outlaw," added Bernard after a moment's thought.

"Robin!" Marian breathed, a feeling of panic for him burning in her heart. Robin was in Locksley and she had to help him.

Guy untied the rope from the post but kept it around Robin's neck. He reached down and undid the bonds around the outlaws wrists and Robin stumbled over to his lost companion and clung to his body, his sobs racking his body.


	12. I Win

**I think I replyed to all reviews on here already but this is the second time I've uploaded this as I'm checking over now...**

**8.02.08**

* * *

The cart swung into Locksley causing a distraction. The Sheriff scowled and walked over to it and started speaking to the guard that was driving it.

"Why are you here?"

"Found a pair of Robin Hood's lot, my Lord," said the guard flinching under the Sheriff's cold gaze.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they're in the back," said the guard gesturing the cell behind him. Robin looked up from Much, fear etched all over his face. He couldn't loose any more friends. Not now.

"We've found some of your friends, Robin!" sneered the Sheriff laughing, "Bring him here, Gisborne."  
Guy looked from the Sheriff to Bernard. His brother was still holding Marian's arm and smiling at them all as though it was all a show put on for his entertainment. Guy strode over to Robin. Robin's gaze didn't falter under Guy's stare. The man reached out and grabbed a handful of the outlaw's hair and pulled him to his feet. Robin didn't react. He didn't object. He didn't care. He could only feel the numbness and the cold.

Guy dragged Robin over to the cart and forced him to his knees again. He would have fallen had it not been for Guy's vice like grip on his head.

"Robin, seems to me your friends tried to save you!" sneered the Sheriff flinging open the cell door. Djaq and John. They're eyes widened as they saw Robin. Suddenly Robin remembered what the guard had said, _found a pair of Robin Hood's lot._ Pair…that meant two, didn't it? Robin's mind raced as he tried to count how many of his friends he could account for. Marian. She was here; she was with Bernard. Djaq and John were in front of him…Much...Robin blinked back the tears that threatened to flow again. That meant Will was still out there somewhere. That meant there was still a small chance that he could escape.

"Robin…" Djaq whispered upon seeing her leader. John's dark eyes flooded with anger. He pulled against the chains binding him and the one of the chains detached from the wall. The Sheriff gasped and took a step backwards tripping over Guy.

John tried to pull the other chain away but it wouldn't budge and on realising this the Sheriff smiled. He looked at Robin and grinned. He placed a finger under the young outlaw's chin and raised his head to face him.

"I. Win," he spat. Robin didn't say anything. He knew it was true. He knew it.


	13. Last Words

**xxCCxx - You don't care if Marian dies? Shame on you. I care more about Robin too though. **

**Keiri Bradon - Sure, here's a longer chapter. Hope it's good.**

**I am The Lev - Sorry about that. Yeah, I like Allan/Will moments, there will probably be a few. **

**KeepingAmused - Yes. I do. **

**DeanParker - They could do that and go and live happily ever after. Maybe.**

**Lynda - It might turn out in their favour but then again...maybe now. **

**Marian66 - What if I'm one of the overly obsessed people?**

**Here's a longer chapter, sorry about the shortness of that last one! Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Why are you still here?" Will said to Allan as the he waited by the castle gates. He was still waiting for some sign of John and Djaq.

"I thought…maybe you wanted some company?" Allan muttered shifting his feet and pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Well, I don't. You can go back to Gisborne," said Will.

"I don't what to," Allan said quickly. Will turned to face him and looked into the man's eyes for the first time. It was the first time he saw the regret and the fear.

"Why did you do it?" Will asked slowly.

"Guy…he tortured me, Will, you don't know what that was like!" Allan said, begging Will to understand.

"So you said you'd betray us?"

"I had to! It was the only way he'd let me out alive!" Allan said.

"We would have come back for you!" Will said.

"How long would it have been though?" asked Allan sadly.

"I don't know but we would have come!" Will told him.

"I'm sorry Will," Allan said keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

"You should be. You betrayed us!" Will said harshly. He wasn't ready to forgive him yet. There was an awkward silence before Will said,

"Where are Djaq and John?"

"I don't know. Maybe they found another way out and they've gone to Locksley?" Allan suggested.

"Maybe…would they have gone without telling us?" Will asked. Allan shrugged. Just then a girl ran over to Will, she looked nervously at Allan. The carpenter looked suspicious.

"You got away?" asked Allan quietly.

"Yeah," said Rosa nodding, "The guards had a bit of trouble with the big man and they forgot about me."

"Did you see Robin?"

"Yeah, I did earlier…they took him to Locksley. Then two other people came in, and asked about him too. They've been taken to Locksley as well," Rosa explained. Will looked at Allan and in that moment they realised if they had any chance of saving Robin and the others they had to work together.

* * *

The Sheriff looked at Guy for a moment and smiled at Robin. 

"Take him away. Finish it," said the Sheriff coolly. Robin didn't really hear what the Sheriff said. He didn't care much anyway. This was the end. This was _surely_ the end.

"Where?" asked Guy drawing his sword.

"The forest," said the Sheriff, "I want to deal with out lady friend here." The Sheriff grinned towards Marian. Guy's eyes widened.

"No…"

"Go, Gisborne!" snarled the bald man. Guy nodded seeing no way to object.

"MARIAN!" Robin suddenly cried pulling against Guy's grip. He had to get to her. He had to stop the Sheriff hurting her. He felt she was the only one in his life making it worth living now.

"Shut up!" Guy snarled putting a hand over the desperate outlaw's mouth. Guy dragged Robin away from the village as Marian shouted at Bernard to leave her alone.

They reached the forest but Guy didn't stop. He dragged Robin further in until they reached a spot where there was a small clearing.

"It's over," said Guy with a sickening smile. Robin glared up at him as Guy pulled out a rope and bound him to a tree. Robin tried to pull away but he had no strength left. Guy drew his sword and placed it against Robin's throat.

"Last words?" he hissed. Robin shook his head. He wasn't going to say anything to Guy. He wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

Guy drew back his sword. Robin carried on looking in to Guy's eyes searching for some humanity in those cold eyes. Marian screamed. Guy's sword flew towards its target. Robin shut his eyes as the sword hit.

* * *

**There we go then. Opinions?**


	14. I'm Gonna Get Them Out Of There

**:D **

**Keiri Bradon - Here's what happened to Robin... **

**KeepingAmused - :D Yeah. Djaq's in the cart with John.**

**Lynda - Don't worry, here's the update!**

**DeanParker - Ha. I'd say hurting Robin is worse than hurting Marian. Although, if you hurt Marian you hurt Robin...**

**Marian66 - No. He didn't. So, you don't know it. :D**

**alice - Please! NO! HAVE MERCY! I don't want the rabid rabbits! Or the mob! I'll set my dog-who-is-currently-asleep-on-the-sofa on the mob if they dare come near me!!

* * *

**

Robin whimpered slightly and let out the breath he had been holding. He could feel the sword embedded in the tree trunk beside him. It had missed his throat by less than a millimetre. He could feel the graze where it had touched him but it wasn't deep enough to draw blood. He sighed and felt his knees give way beneath him as he saw Guy leave the forest and head back to Locksley…to help Marian.

Robin wondered how long it would be before someone came back for him. Surely Much would come for him? Much wouldn't give up…then he remembered. Much wouldn't come. Much wasn't coming ever again. He felt the tears flowing again as he sank down to the ground against the tree unable to move away because of the ropes.

He was tired. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to end this nightmare. He shut his eyes and prayed that this would all be over soon.

* * *

"LET GO OF ME!" Marian yelled pulling away from Bernard. He let her fall to the ground as Guy came running into view. 

"Have you done it Guy?" asked the Sheriff. Guy nodded keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. He didn't know if he'd killed Robin and right now he didn't care. He had to save Marian.

"Leave her Bernard!" he yelled at his brother. The Sheriff smiled.

"Sticking up for our leper friend are we?" he said greasily. Guy looked at him.

"My lord…please," he said. The Sheriff smiled and beckoned to Guy to come closer and made to whisper in his ear. When Guy leant his ear in, the Sheriff smacked him in the face and cackled evilly. Marian gasped as Bernard pushed her to the ground. Guy raised his hand to rub the red mark the Sheriff had left on his face. He had no choice but to obey him now.

* * *

Allan ran along the grass jumping rocks as Will followed his lead. They arrived at the hill above Locksley and looked down on the scene. Will gasped and Allan looked at him. 

"Come on. Let's go!" he said drawing his sword and running down. Will grabbed his arm.

"No! We can't just run in like that!" Will said desperately. Allan grinned. Will felt his resolution melt away slightly. It was almost like old times again…but it wasn't. Allan was a traitor.

"I know. I have a plan!" Allan said smiling confidently.

"You're not going to do what Robin does and say it's only half a plan and run in and risk our lives again?"

"No. You're forgetting who I am! I know what I'm doing!" he said. Will surveyed him for a moment.

"I hope you do," he said finally.

"You wait here. I'm gonna get them out of there!"

* * *

Djaq tried to get rid of the vision of Robin out of her head. It made her sick to think about what they'd done to him. He was Robin Hood! He was the one who always go out of things fine! He was a hero…and she loved him for it. It was more the sort of love she'd had for her brother than the sort of love she might feel for a partner…than she might feel for Will. 

Where was Will anyway? Had he been caught? Had he been hurt? She didn't want to think about that. She had to get out of here.


	15. Help Me?

**KeepingAmused - He might be coming...actually, I'm paranoid too now! And it's my story!! Is it normal to be paranoid about something you write yourself??**

**DeanParker - Just don't die? Hmm. I don't think they have much choice!**

**Lynda - Your welcome. I couldn't kill Robin. Not yet. Sorry about the slow update...I had to go back to school and i got far too much homework!**

**Jacqueline Roget - oh yes. **

**xxCCxx - You should care. **

**alice - I could send them back at you???**

**Keiri Bradon - Here's the update...I really am sorry it took so long but I had a lot of homework but I don't tonight so...here it is!**

**ALLAN CENTRIC CHAPTER! WOO ALLAN!

* * *

**

Allan felt his heart pounding in his chest and was slightly daunted by the challenge ahead of him. Did he really want to do this? Yes. He decided he did. He wanted to be back with the Gang and the only way to show Robin he cared was to get him out of this. He could have prevented Robin getting hurt in the first place…maybe if he hadn't stopped to speak to Djaq…maybe she might have gotten to Robin and figured things out quicker…John could have been there quicker.

If he hadn't tried to talk to John in the dungeons…maybe they would have got out before the guards had come.

All these maybes and what ifs…and he'd done it all wrong. Now he had to make things right. He had to save the Gang.

He ran along to the little village while Will waited anxiously at the top of the hill. Allan slowed to a walk as he entered the little scene. Guy was standing beside the Sheriff watching the scene with a nervous shimmer in his pale eyes and a red mark on his cheek.

"Guy? I was told you wanted to see me?" Allan said feeling the thrill of a lie and the ecstasy of adventure.

"I didn't," Guy said frowning. Allan feigned confusion.

"Oh? Right…I could go if you want?" he said turning to leave.

"Hang on…since you're here, I want you to do something," Guy said closing a fist around Allan's arm and pulling him back again. Allan looked up at him. The Sheriff had been distracted and was sneering at John and Djaq in the cart. Guy lowered his voice,

"Go the forest. Find Robin and kill him! I was meant to do it but I was… needed here," his eyes flashed towards Marian and then back to Allan, "If you don't kill him, I will know about it. You have a sword. Do it. You will be rewarded."

"Kill…?" Allan whispered.

"Yes."

"Okay," said Allan understanding what he had to do. Guy let go of his arm and he walked towards the trees passing a figure that was horribly familiar lying motionless on the ground…Much…his heart sank. Much was dead. That would have torn Robin apart and Robin would be suffering far more from the loss than he himself was. Allan felt the pain eating at his heart already and he tried not to think that it was his fault. Was it his fault? Should he have gone with the manservant, the man might not be lying dead on the ground. Allan knew he had no time to show compassion or love for lost friends, not in front of Guy anyway.

He entered the forest and looked around nervously for any sign of Robin. He didn't know what to expect. Robin had been tortured: he knew that. Robin had lost Much…he knew that he would be devastated…more than devastated.

Allan heard a muffled moan and spun around and then the clearing came into view. He spotted Robin and ran over to him. He hated the panicked look in the young hero's eyes.

"Robin…?"

"Go…"

"Robin, mate, I'm not here to hurt you! I want to help! I want it to be like the old days! I want to be part of the Gang again! I'm gonna get you out of here!"

"Allan…?" Robin said nervously. It was clear he didn't know whether to trust him anymore.

"Robin, I know I've made mistakes and I'll never forgive myself! Please?" Allan said looking into Robin's eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Allan…I can't go on. Let me go…please!" Robin said. Allan's eyes widened in panic. Robin was tired and he'd lost Much. He'd lost his closest friend.

"Robin? Marian needs you. You've got to get away from here!" Allan said pulling out a short, silver knife. Robin flinched but all Allan did was cut the ropes binding him to the tree. Robin slumped down to the ground but Allan only let him stay there for a moment.

He dragged the defeated outlaw to his feet and tried to drag him forward.

"Don't give up now, Robin!" Allan begged. Robin looked blearily at him and blinked as though he'd only just realised who he was.

"Allan?" he whispered tentatively. Allan nodded. Robin smiled weakly.

"Help me?"

"Yeah, I will…mate," said Allan after a moment's thought. Robin smiled and Allan helped him forward towards the edge of the forest.


	16. Running Away

Allan felt Robin's weight upon him as he led him towards the edge of the forest. Robin was tired, exhausted, but Allan didn't let him give in to it. He tried to keep Robin moving onwards…at least to keep him awake.

Will waited behind Locksley Manor watching the scene unfold in front of him. He didn't know whether to run in and start a fight or to wait until Allan got back. He'd seen Allan go in to the forest and wondered what he was doing. Hadn't they been trying to free Robin and the others, or was Allan just leading him into a trap? Somehow he didn't think so. He believed Allan was telling the truth this time. He could see Allan had changed.

He looked on as the Sheriff paced up and down in front of Marian knelt on the ground with Bernard's sword to her throat. The Sheriff looked quite bored and Guy…well Guy was drawing his own weapon and speaking to Bernard.

"Leave her!" he was saying, "This is between you and me! Not her. Not Hood."

"Oh, but it _is_about her! You see, you get everything! You get the power! You get the position! You get the girl! You get EVERYTHING!" Bernard snarled. Guy didn't answer at once; he carried on glaring at his brother.

"How did father die?" he asked eventually. It was something he had to know.

"Why do you want to know?" Bernard snapped.

"He was my father too!" Guy growled. Bernard smiled.

"You didn't treat him as though he was your father! You never cared…"

_Guy, thirteen years old, and his brother Bernard were sitting on the dusty floor of their family's cottage. Their father was sitting on a low wooden stool by the fire talking to them._

"_When you grow up, perhaps you will follow in my footsteps…you will grow up to be fine tanners!" he looked at his sons fondly and Guy scowled._

"_I don't want to follow in your footsteps. I don't want to be a tanner. I want to make more out of my life than you have. I'm going to make a living for myself! I'm going to get power one day! Then you'll wonder why you even considered asking me to be tanner!" Guy said icily. He knew what he wanted to do with his life and he wasn't going to stop till he got it. He wanted more than the village was offering him._

"I did care!" Guy roared blocking out the memories.

"Mother was sick and we all did all we could but…"

_Guy, aged fifteen, sat alone outside the cottage hugging his knees. He knew what was happening inside. He didn't want to know but he did. He knew it all. Their mother had fallen ill three months ago and it had been the hardest time in his life. She had been too weak to cook. She had been too weak even to eat what little food the family could get._

_Bernard was pacing up and down in front of him. It was annoying but he didn't ask him to stop. Bernard was younger and it was hard for him too. Perhaps more so…or maybe he was still too young to understand. Maybe they were both too young to understand. Perhaps they never would understand._

_Finally the door of the cottage opened and the boy's father appeared trying to hold back the tears. Guy didn't see why he should. He didn't see why he should, they would all cry sooner or later. Guy knew what had happened before his father said the words but they still tore through his heart.  
"Sorry boys…come inside…" said their father. Guy followed, slowly, dreading what he would see. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to hear it. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He was too young. He was far too young. The world didn't care for his grief. The world would carry on whether his mother was dead or not. Why should the world pause and mourn? Guy's world had stopped though…Guy's world was crashing down around his ears. His mother was dead…his mother was gone. He tried to ignore the pain. He tried to ignore the hole forming in his heart. He had to carry on. He had to get away. He had to get escape from the pain. He had to…he had to run away. He wasn't running away though…he was escaping…he was freeing himself from a pain that would follow him for the rest of his life otherwise._

"You ran away!" snarled Bernard pulling Guy away from his memories.

"I went to make a living."

"You left us! Didn't you have a heart at all?"

_Guy stopped when he reached the edge of the little village. Here was, fifteen years old and walking away to start his own life. He took one last look at the cottage that for all these years he'd called home. He'd never liked living there. He'd never imagined living there for all his life but he'd never imagined leaving like this either. He took a deep breath and turned his back once and for all. He wasn't going to look back. He wasn't going to regret this. He was going to have a life. He was going to live._

"Where did you go?" Bernard asked quietly keeping his sword to Marian's throat.

"I came here."

"What else?"

_Guy had walked and walked. He was tired. He was scared but he wouldn't admit it. How could he? He'd run to get away from this fear. It was like he'd become a different person. He'd been pushing thoughts of home and his family out of him mind and focusing on what he was going to do next. That was when he heard the leaves rustling behind him and he spun around. His heart was pounding and he was terrified. He drew the small dagger he'd stolen from the house before he left wishing he'd had the sense to get a bigger weapon. The dagger wasn't going to do him much good now. It wouldn't protect him._

_A figure jumped out from behind the trees and laughed at the frightened expression on his face._

"_Drop the knife pretty boy!" snarled the man. Guy was too scared to say anything so he dropped the knife obediently and raised his hands as a signal of surrender. The man came and demanded he handed over his valuables. He did so. He didn't have many and the ones he did have were of great value to him. The man raised a sword and Guy quickly handed over all his possessions. The man still wasn't finished with him. He raised his fist and punched Guy in the jaw. Taken by surprise, Guy fell to the floor and the thief carried on kicking him until he was sure Guy wouldn't be able to chase after him…then he was gone._

_He lay there for sometime before he was found. He was crying. He had promised he wouldn't cry anymore…but here he was sobbing when a man with greying hair knelt down and shook his shoulder. It was only later that he found out his saviour's name…Vaisey._


	17. Allan's Plan

**Mira-and-Allan - Maybe not completely good...**

**DeanParker - Nope. **

**Keiri Bradon - Here's update! I used to play basketball at Primary School...**

**Jacqueline Roget - Yes...hmm.**

**xxCCxx - Glad you think so!**

**alice - I went into denial too! I was like NOOO! But then I got over it a bit. I feel for sorry for Robin.

* * *

**

Guy was reluctant to tell his brother more about what had happened in his life since he'd left. None of it had been easy. Since the day his mother died it had all been an uphill struggle.

Vaisey had looked after him for a long time. They'd never been friends but Vaisey was in need of someone to do all the dirty work around the house and finding a reasonably strong boy had seemed like a good idea. Guy had stayed with Vaisey for the years that followed and when the older man had been appointed as the new Sheriff, Guy had become his man-at-arms.

It had been hard to adjust to a new relationship with a man who was standing in for a father, but it was something he'd had to do in order to get the life he wanted. Although, now he was here he wasn't sure if this was the life he wanted. He could have been at home with his brother and father and helping them get over his mother's death. He could have been a tanner and lived a good life knowing what he was doing was right.

Now he was stood here facing the brother he'd deserted…facing the woman he loved. He had just tortured his enemy…an enemy who was certain of his surroundings. In some ways he was jealous of Robin. He wanted to be the hero. He wanted to be the man that everyone loved. He wanted to be the person people would remember as the man who'd done some good in the world. But no, he was the man they all hated with all their hearts. They were all too scared to let their hatred be known but it was obvious when he looked in their eyes…when he saw them look at Robin. Particularly the villagers of Locksley, many of them had been around when Robin was a kid and had seen him grow up. They had some sense that Robin was one of them and it made things slightly easier knowing that one of their own was constantly flouting the decisions that the tyrannical Sheriff and his faithful sidekick were making.

"Enough of the chit chat!" said the Sheriff, clearly boring of the situation. He was waiting for the death and destruction.

"What do you really want Bernard?" Guy asked.

"I want what you have! I said that already! If it means I have to tear you apart to do it, then so be it!" he pulled Marian to her feet keeping the knife at her throat. All the colour had drained from her face and she was clearly terrified. He knew that Bernard could mean two separate things in saying he would rip him apart. He could kill Marian or he could literally tear him apart.

Marian looked pleadingly at Guy as though expecting him to be able to help her but if he was being honest, he didn't know how.

"Leave her!" Guy commanded angrily. It was then that there was a rustle from the trees nearby and everyone turned to look. There was Allan A Dale, Guy's man…and _Robin!_ Guy blinked and looked again. It _was _Robin! Allan had disobeyed him. Allan had gone behind his back and freed Robin.

* * *

Robin looked blearily on to the scene then at Allan. 

"What do we do?" asked Robin quietly. Allan smiled slightly. Robin wasn't going to give up. Robin wouldn't give up. Not now.

"Will's behind the Manor, Djaq and John are in the cart. I'll go out there and distract them and Will can come out and free Djaq and John. I'll send Djaq over here to you and then me and Will can get Marian," Allan said. It was a plan. Robin knew that it was foolish but it was the only thing that they had a chance with. The only thing that annoyed him was that he didn't have a big part to play, but if he had, he knew he wasn't strong enough to do it successfully. He just hoped Allan knew what he was doing.


	18. Thinking The Worst

Allan ran in to the village, his heart pounding in his chest. This was the moment that could determine whether they lived or died. He pulled out his sword as he went and he noticed the alarmed look on Guy's face at once. Guy didn't understand what he was doing now. Allan smiled to himself.

"What are you doing?" Guy demanded, "I told you to kill him!"

"I couldn't!" Allan said looking Guy straight in the eyes, "I…I…I don't want to be your man anymore."

"You can't just say that Allan, you can't just drop out!" Guy snarled.

"I want out. I'm not killing Robin!" Allan said firmly. Guy cocked his head slightly and raised his eyebrows.

"You'll do what I say," he breathed, "Or I'll kill you."

Allan felt the familiar rush of adrenaline rush through his body and longed to be back in the Gang and have the thrill of the fight with his friends alongside him.

"I'm not killing Robin," Allan said smiling slightly. Guy raised his own sword and pressed it to Allan's throat. The cold metal was already bloodstained…Robin's blood Allan guessed. The Sheriff came running over to try and sort out the fight…either that or torment Allan before he died. Will knew that and took advantage of the cart being unguarded and fled from his hiding place behind the manor.

He silently ran towards the cart and jumped up into it.

"Will!" Djaq exclaimed, her face lighting up at the sight of a friend. John went straight to the problem.

"Can you break the chains?" he asked. Will pulled out his axe and knelt down beside John. He hit at the metal a few times trying to split the chain. It made no difference. He paused for a moment before jumping out of the cart again. The driver was still sitting on his horse watching the scene unfold around them.

Will crept up silently and hit him on the back of the head with his axe handle. The man crumpled instantly to the ground. Will smiled to him and set about looking for the key. It was clutched in the man's hand. This was easier than he'd thought…

"Here!" he said unlocking the manacles around Djaq and John's wrists. They struggled to their feet and Will helped them towards the door of the cart. It was then that they heard the yell of pain. Will's heart sank.

Robin heard the yell and automatically thought the worst. He couldn't have lost another friend…not now. He'd already lost Much…Much…now he was alone he had time to think it through properly…

Robin watched his friend raise his weapon to Guy's throat the glared heatedly at him. Guy smiled at him.

"_Or what?" Robin heard Guy jeer at Much in his head…memories flooding back to him. The memories were horribly clear, unlike the rest of his thoughts. Torture had drained him completely but he could still remember much coming to save him._

"_Or…I'll kill you!" Much said. Robin couldn't rid himself of the desperate yet determined look in his eyes. Robin saw again the soldier approaching behind his faithful friend. He saw the whole scene again. He saw Much fall to his knees crying out to his master._

Robin felt the tears pouring down his cheeks again. He felt the pain all over again. He felt the loss all over again. He'd lost a friend…he'd lost a brother…he'd lost Much.

He was brought back to reality when Allan cried out again…


	19. Wishing

Allan felt blood pounding in his ears and the noises around him were blurring into each other. He could hear Will yelling somewhere nearby…then he felt a hand on his shoulder as he lay on the ground. He looked up and saw that Guy was gone. He was fighting with Bernard, using the distraction as a weapon.

"Allan!" came Will's voice from beside him.

"Will!" Allan managed to gasp.

"Come on!" Will said trying to drag Allan to his feet. Allan winced. Guy had drawn his sword out of Allan's stomach and there was blood on the ground now. Will didn't listen to him.

"You've got to come! Please…mate!" Will said desperately, thinking before adding the last word. Allan didn't answer. He gasped and shut his eyes, wincing in pain.

Djaq was there now. She took Allan's hand.

"Please, Allan! We can help you!" she said. Allan shook his head.

"No, go to Robin! In the forest…get Marian and go…" Allan trembled in Will's grip.

"Don't go Allan! Please…" Will begged, tears shimmering in his eyes now.

"Get to Robin!" Allan begged. He screamed and his voice tailed off leaving a hollow, heavy silence in the air. It was only broken when Guy's sword hit Bernard's again…and again…and again…

Marian ran to Will. The young carpenter seemed to be in shock…he was shaking and still clutching Allan in his arms. Djaq's tears were spilling down her face, uncontrolled and unashamed. She didn't want to hide her feelings…Allan had died saving her. She shuddered as memories of their meeting in the corridor of the castle flooded into her head.

"_How do I know I can trust you?" Djaq heard herself say to Allan. She saw the hurt in his eyes and felt the guilt pour through her body. Why had she said that to him? She knew why but it now it didn't make sense._

"_Please give me a chance!" Allan begged. She wanted to. She really did, but then she couldn't. He's hurt them all already._

"_I haven't got time for this Allan! Robin needs me!" Djaq said trying to push past him._

"_So you're here for Robin?" asked Allan._

"_What did you think?" Djaq retorted hotly. She'd snapped at him. She'd been horrible. She hadn't considered how he felt about the whole thing. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to trust him…now he was dead and the last time she'd met him she'd been mean to him…she'd hurt him._

"_I thought…" Allan began, "Djaq…I'm sorry about what happened." Allan shut his eyes waiting for her reaction. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she had. She shouldn't be feeling guilty. She shouldn't be hurting him…she didn't know what her feelings were making her do then, but now, out there in Locksley clutching his cold hand she began to wonder if there could have been any other way._

"_Are you though?" Djaq asked looking up at Allan, "I thought I knew you Allan. I thought you were a man I could trust. I thought you were someone who would always be there…then Robin said there was a traitor in the Gang and I knew. I knew it was you. Everything made sense. Why, Allan? Why did you do it?" Then she'd run for it. She didn't want to hear his answer. She didn't want to hear excuses. She wanted it all to be over…now she wished she listened._

Guy felt the anger pounding through his body. Allan had betrayed him as he'd betrayed Robin to start with. Now Allan was dead. He was alone again. His sword collided with Bernard's again. Marian was gone now. Bernard had let her go in order to fight Guy.

"This has to end sometime Bernard!" Guy hissed through clenched teeth.

"And in the end, you will be dead!" Bernard yelled. Guy felt his heart become cold. He had to be heartless. He had to kill his own brother…his own blood relation…the boy he'd left behind…in the end there would be blood on the grass…more blood.


	20. Everything But Their Hearts

Robin slumped down against a tree overcome with grief. He couldn't cope with this anymore. He'd lost two people in the space of a day and he was on the verge of losing Marian too. Allan's plan had failed and he didn't have the energy to fight back. He couldn't go in there and fight Guy and Bernard. He couldn't even stand.

He looked down at himself and was shocked at the amount of blood covering him. He hadn't noticed…he was too focused on pain and loss to notice but now he noticed it all. He saw it all. He couldn't hide. He couldn't escape.

"Come on!" Marian pleaded with Will, "We have to go! We need to get out of here!" Will didn't reply. He looked blankly around him feeling pain fill his body. It wasn't physical pain…but it might as well have been. It tore him apart and burned his heart, blurred his mind and made tears flow just the same.

"_I thought…maybe you wanted some company?" Allan muttered shifting his feet and pushing his hands into his pockets._

"_Well, I don't. You can go back to Gisborne," said Will. Why had he said that? Why had he tried to push Allan away? Why…Allan had wanted to come back to the Gang? Why could Will have just accepted that Allan was sorry? Why did he have to make him suffer anymore? Now there was no going back._

"_I don't what to," Allan said quickly. Will turned to face him and looked into the man's eyes for the first time. It was the first time he saw the regret and the fear. It was that moment that Will knew it was true. All Allan's apologies were true…not a lie._

"_Why did you do it?" Will asked slowly._

"_Guy…he tortured me, Will, you don't know what that was like!" Allan said, begging Will to understand, but Will didn't. Not really, he never would._

"_So you said you'd betray us?"_

"_I had to! It was the only way he'd let me out alive!" Allan said._

"_We would have come back for you!" Will said. Will was speaking the truth and he could see it tearing his old friend apart._

"_How long would it have been though?" asked Allan sadly._

"_I don't know but we would have come!" Will told him._

"_I'm sorry Will," Allan said keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. Will knew he was…now he didn't understand why he said what he said next._

"_You should be. You betrayed us!" Will said harshly. He hadn't been ready to forgive….if only he'd accepted the apology…if only. There were so many what ifs and if onlys…Will didn't know what to do now…he didn't understand his feelings anymore._

Marian pulling his arm brought him back to reality. He looked around at her and then down at Allan's face, cold, empty and frightened. That was not the Allan Will had known. That was not the Allan that made jokes…not the Allan that was so, _so_ full of life…that Allan was gone from everything but their hearts…_everything_ but their hearts….


	21. For The Love Of A Woman

**This is the last chapter of this story. Many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this. It really helps and is much appreciated! This story is my longest yet and I feel…as I did last time…sort of empty now that it's finished…but let's just get on with it shall we?**

"Come on!" Marian pleaded as she pulled on Will's arm, begging him to move. He stumbled forwards still clutching Allan's body. John glanced around for Much…then he saw him lying on the ground and felt his heart sink even lower. He doubled back and scooped up Much shivering in the coldness of the situation…the day was warm but the atmosphere was making it all cold.

Guy barely noticed the departure of Robin's men. All he could hear was the clashing of metal on metal. All he could see was his brother's angry face in front of him. That's all he was concentrating on. Beads of sweat were forming on his brow and dripping into his eyes. Guy ignored that; instead he concentrated on making each blow count and making each harder and stronger than the last.

Vaisey was nowhere to be seen.

"Robin!" Marian cried diving down beside Robin and taking his hand. Then she realised he was crying. He clung round her neck and sobbed into her shoulder and her tears began to flow too. It broke her heart to see Robin like this. She couldn't believe how many people they'd lost over the course of a day. She couldn't comprehend how close she'd come to loosing Robin…to loosing herself. It was all too much and she cried to.

Then she remembered where they were and how likely they were to be caught.

"Robin!" she said, as firmly as she could. She had to sound strong and confident. She had to give Robin hope when he needed her…and he needed her now. "We need to go back to the camp!"

Robin didn't answer but neither did he protest when she stood up, helping him with her.

"Come on," she pleaded and the pair of them stumbled off in the direction of the camp with the other's following.

Only when they got there and sat down did they give in to grief. Djaq knelt down beside Robin and began to examine his wounds. It was all too much for Robin and he slipped out of consciousness within minutes.

"ARG!" came the pained yell from Bernard. Guy gasped as he withdrew his sword. Bernard's sword fell from his hand and he collapsed to his knees. Guy watched as his younger brother clutched at the gaping wound in his stomach.

"Guy!" Bernard hissed, "Don't…leave me here! It's not fair!"

"Life is never fair Bernard. You should know that by now," Guy said, the venom in his voice burning his brother like fire. Bernard had expected to win and now he was dying, it was different; it was not fair that he should die.

"You're going to be on your own again!" Bernard hissed. He squirmed on the ground and reached for his sword. Guy knelt down and picked it up. He raised it into the air and stabbed Bernard again…now it was all over. The suffering for his brother was over.

Suddenly overcome by what he'd done, Guy looked at his brother and ran. He'd killed his younger brother…it was needless…they could have worked things out? Couldn't they? They could have found a way…they could have started again. No. They couldn't have. He was being stupid. Bernard would never have wanted him as a brother…Bernard would never have wanted him back. He ran…and ran…and ran. He didn't know where he was going but he had to get away…get away from himself.

Vaisey walked around the trees not sure where he was going. He was trying to find Robin and kill him while he was alone and powerless. He was sure he'd seen him over in this direction but the wretched outlaw was no longer there. He sighed and turned back. This didn't mean defeat. Robin had lost two of his little posse and he was tortured beyond belief. He should be an easy target next time…either that or he might die from his injuries…or maybe he would be too frightened to come back. At the very least he wouldn't be well enough to cause trouble for some time.

Guy tripped and fell to his knees on the ground. He was running along the main road in the forest. He was alone again. He was so alone. He had nowhere to run…even if he ran for the rest of his life, he had nowhere to go…he had nothing. He had no one. Marian wouldn't want him after what he did to Robin. Marian didn't want him…she didn't love him…nobody would notice if he was missing. Nobody would care. Nobody.

"Will?" Djaq said walking over to where Will was sitting on the ground beside Allan and Much's bodies.

"They're gone…" Will whispered as she sat down beside him and leaned against him.

"Not really. They're still alive in us!" she said quietly. Will looked up at her and she saw the emotion swimming in his eyes.

"Yeah…"

"We have to believe that!" Djaq insisted. Will nodded and they sat in silence for a moment or two before Will spoke.

"How's Robin?"

"I've cleaned him up and done what I can for him…he should be alright. In a while anyway," she said. She put her hand down by her side and was slightly surprised when she felt Will's hand on hers. She didn't draw back. Neither did he. They just sat there. Hand in hand. Remembering their lost friends.

The first thing Robin was aware of was a pounding in his head. To start with he didn't remember why there was a weight on his heart but when he looked around the camp and saw Allan and Much…he remembered they were dead. They'd died trying to save him.

"Robin?" came a small voice from beside him. Robin turned. Will, Djaq and John looked up.

"Rosa…?" Robin breathed as the girl sat down beside him, "How did you get away?"

"They kept me in the dungeons and then the gaoler left the cell open and I ran for it," Rosa said quietly. Robin didn't know what to say to her. She'd been through so much, she hated him for not saving her dad but here she was.

"Sorry about you friends," Rosa said after a while. Robin nodded.

"I just wanted to say thank you to you Robin," Rosa said, "You lost them because of me."

"Don't blame yourself Rosa!" Robin said sharply. She looked into his eyes and nodded. It was something he had to hear from her.

"None of this is your fault either!" Rosa said quietly.

"Much and Allan were brave. They gave their lives for us because they loved us," Marian said noticing Robin was awake and kneeling beside him.

"They died…" Robin muttered.

"They loved us!" Djaq repeated.

"They loved us…" Robin said quietly. It was then he realised that he had to carry on. For Much. For Allan. For the love of a woman…Marian.


End file.
